1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PIPE BEVELING DEVICES and more particularly pertains to a new PIPE BEVELER for ATTACHING TO A ROTARY SAW FOR PRODUCING THIRTY DEGREE BEVELS ON PIPES.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of PIPE BEVELING DEVICES is known in the prior art. More specifically, PIPE BEVELING DEVICES heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art PIPE BEVELING DEVICES include U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,358 to Uribe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,018 to Gilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,485 to Coblitz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,748 to Bjalme; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,635 to Kanayama; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,883 to Dent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new PIPE BEVELER. The inventive device includes a coupling plate adapted for coupling with respect to a rotary saw. A receiving collar having a generally frustoconical configuration is integral with the coupling plate. An abrasive material is disposed around an internal periphery of the receiving collar.
In these respects, the PIPE BEVELER according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the attaching to a rotary saw for producing thirty degree bevels on pipes of ATTACHING TO A ROTARY SAW FOR PRODUCING THIRTY DEGREE BEVELS ON PIPES.